


Is There Thai Food in That To-Go Bag, Or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

by blueoleandar93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Derek and Penelope brotp, Established Relationship, M/M, flirty!Spencer, nervous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia was spending a fun night in with her best friend Derek Morgan when a sudden text message from his boyfriend ruined the mood.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There Thai Food in That To-Go Bag, Or Are You Just Happy to See Me?

Penelope barreled out of Derek Morgan's bathroom in her comfiest puppy dog embroidered flannel pj's and fluffiest pink velveteen robe ready to party. Her hands were full of a big plastic bowl filled with an odd assortment of ingredients, weighing her down a little. But, she didn't mind one bit. For today was the day that Morgan was finally going to let her give him the gift of fresh, clear skin. His pores were about to sing. She was sure of it. 

With a proud smile, she padded across the plush white carpet in her squeaky bunny slippers on her way to the kitchen. Garcia could hear R. Kelly thumping from the kitchen and as she passed the cozy living room on her way to it, she smirked at the sound of Morgan singing along. He's probably--yep. As Garcia entered the kitchen, she laughed fondly at her friend. He's doing his signature shuffle in his socks, sweats, and old Bears tee shirt. She spoke up, clearing her throat, "Okay, Breezy, listen up. It's about to get real messy in here. Show me the zit."

Morgan's shoulders slumped and he turned around to face her, pointing to his flawlessly tweezed left eyebrow. Dear God. He was right to call for back up. Blackheads are nasty business; hard to get rid of. But, he came to the right woman. Garcia nodded her head sternly, "Good thing I'm a professional. Have you ever had a face peel before?"

He got this worried, almost haunted look in his eyes, and Garcia could read that as a "no" loud and clear.

She smirked, "Then, we have a lot of work to do. Let's get to the counter."

"Yes, ma'am." Morgan said hesitantly, steering her to the kitchen island on his right, "Thanks a lot for this. I know this isn't the manliest thing in the world, but the time comes when you just have to say 'fuck it', you know? I haven't had a pimple in twenty five years. I didn't even know my skin still did this."

Garcia patted him once on the head and twice on his tight, firm rear, "Our bodies are constantly going through changes, Chocolate Thunder. Some of which may surprise us. At thirty three, I started getting hand cramps out of nowhere."

Morgan chuckled, "Well, you are a tech analyst. Maybe you're spending too much time on the--"

"Say it and I'll smack you," Garcia glared, setting the bowl down on Morgan's sanded wood counters, "And, this time, you won't get off on it."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "Ooh, promise?"

Garcia chuckled and pulled out all of the ingredients she planned on using tonight, picking out what she needed.

Morgan watched, eyes growing wider and wider with each item, "Glue?" Morgan paused as she pulled out another, "Charcoal powder?!" Morgan shook his head slowly, "Peppermint extract?! Girl, what are you about to do to my head?"

Garcia reached over and ran a finger under Morgan's chin, whispering, "Nothing that won't help. Don't worry, I'll do it with you. Uncap this glue and pour it into the bowl."

Morgan snatched up the bottle, giving her a wary look as he dumped half of its sticky white contents into the yellow plastic bowl, "Is that good?"

"Yeah, perfect." Garcia said, uncapping the charcoal powder and tipping about a tablespoon of it into the glue. She peeled off the safety guard on the peppermint extract and placed six drops into the concoction before grabbing a big fluffy brush. Garcia smiled wickedly over at Morgan, "Here comes the fun part. The mixing." She whipped the brush around the bowl in a whisking motion, not stopping until all of the white turned thick and black. Garcia then, wiped the brush against the edge of the bowl and said simply, "We're done!"

Morgan sneered at the bowl, "I'm putting glue on my face..."

"No." Garcia replied, " _I'm_ putting glue on your face. Now, let's get the Hulu going so that I can get my Picasso on all over that chiseled mug."

Morgan hung his head and trudged out of the kitchen, socks dragging limply against the linoleum, "Ugh..."

Garcia rolled her eyes, picking up the yellow bowl and following him into the living room. Morgan grabbed the remote off of the side table before sprawling out over half of the couch, manspreading two cushions worth of space. She nudged his leg with her knee and parked it right down next to him  as he scrolled through the television feed. He added, "I'm really feeling an early 2000's vibe right now and I don't know where I want to go with that."

"Grey's Anatomy?" she offered.

Morgan shook his head, "No. If I see Meredith cry one more time I'm chucking myself off of a building."

Garcia shrugged, "Desperate Housewives?"

Morgan smiled and winked, "The first things I thought of when you said that were Eva Longoria's tits..."

Garcia added, "And?"

Morgan sighed deeply, "And, that's it. Eva Longoria's tits. They're the show runner."

"Pig." Garcia rolled her eyes before suggesting, "How I Met Your Mother?"

Morgan disagreed, "I don't want to laugh too hard. My face is going to be all stiff."

Garcia watched as Morgan scrolled. They'll find something soon. No. No. No. No. Hold it! Morgan glanced over at her with mischief in his eyes, "Bitch. Do we dare?"

She nodded, "Bitch. We do."

And, they did, firing up season three of Ugly Betty with smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts. Garcia pushed the remote out of his hands and lifted the brush, wiping the sticky mix along Morgan's face with ease. It glided on like silk, but tightened quickly. She handed the brush to Morgan and he painted her right back, obeying as she instructed to stay away from the eyes and lips. They tuned in, chuckling stiffly to the episode and poking each other and smacking each other with the stuffed bear Garcia brought with her. 

At some point, she lay down, feet propped up on Morgan's lap as they watched Betty Suarez ride a motorcycle into a vat of jello. Morgan added halfway through the show, "I would literally lick the soul out of Wilhelmina Slater's cooch. Whenever, wherever, however. I don't care. She is so freaking hot."

Garcia chuckled, "Are you kidding? Ugh. No. She's too scary. I'm more of an Amanda girl."

"No way. Never. Not Amanda. She'd be too easy. I like a challenge." Morgan nodded as Vanessa Williams started talking again, "Oh, yeah. You're right. She is scary. Look at that eyebrow arch. She'd slap me silly and call me a worthless piece of crap. It would be so satisfying to make her cu--"

Garcia gasped, reaching over and smacking him, "Oh, my God! Derek!"

He started to laugh, tossing his head back as she hit his arm with all of her soft might, "What? I'm just stating facts."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "You have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I do. And I love him. But, that doesn't make me any less bi." Morgan said easily, "He knows how I feel about Vanessa Williams. He agreed that she was my Free Pass. He also agreed on Nia Long, Charlize Theron, Lucy Liu, and Matt Bomer." Morgan closed his eyes for a moment, "Oh, my God. Matt Bomer. I would teach that little boy a thing or two. I _would_. I could be his fuckin... sexual Aladdin."

Garcia laughed, tossing the stuffed bear at him, "Sexual Aladdin?!"

Morgan smiled as much as he could through his mask, "Yeah, girl! I swear! I could show him the world!"

She leaned over the edge of the couch, still laughing.

Morgan added, "Shining. Shimmering. _Splendid_ , baby girl."

Garcia waved her hands around, begging for him to stop.

Morgan poked her right in her side where she's ticklish, only making it worse, "You don't believe me? I got tricks!"

She cackled, swiping at his hands and missing as he continued to tickle her.

"He'd be like, _oh, Derek Morgan!_ " Morgan goofily sang his little song from the second movie, " _I just wanna be your man_!"

Garcia gasped out through her laughter, "You're terrible! He's married!"

Morgan rolled his eyes, stopping his poking so that he could toss his hands in the air in a huff, "Please. For all you know, I could be Matt Bomer's Free Pass too. How awesome would that be? Then, we'd _definitely_ be able to bang. Ooh, maybe I could get my boo up in there too. Have myself an Uh Oh Oreo type situation, if you know what I mean?"

Garcia raised an eyebrow, "I don't?"

Morgan winked, "A white man on either side, baby girl. And guess who's the chocolate?"

"You are so awful, talking about my precious little doctor like he's some sort of sexual commodity--" Garcia started to reply as they both felt a vibrate in Morgan's pocket.

Morgan sighed, pointing at her, "We'll continue this." as he fished his phone out of his pocket to see a text message from... oh. His boyfriend. Speak of the handsome devil. Morgan gasped, dropping the phone. He looked terrified. Morgan breathed, "Shit." Garcia grabbed up the phone and read the message.

 

Sunday, June 19, 8:12pm

 

> **Pretty Boy** : Hey, so I know I said we couldn't hang out tonight, but the lecture with Alex got cancelled so I'm free. I'm like ten minutes away. Got take out. Thai sound good?
> 
>  

Garcia shrugged, "What's the problem?"

Morgan stood up quickly, pushing her feet off of his lap to race out of the room and into the bathroom, "I. Have. _Glue_. Stuck. To. My. Face."

Garcia rolled her eyes, "So? Me and Kevin--"

Morgan poked his face out of the hallway, "Reid and I have only been dating for three weeks, okay? I'm still in the 'Hiding My Flaws' stage."

Garcia added, "You've been friends for twelve years."

Morgan went back into the bathroom, "And I've never farted around him. Not once."

Garcia continued, "He'd be fine with it. Reid's a real open minded guy. So, what? You have a face peel on? Everybody does it. He probably does it too! His complexion is freaking insane. I know he's got a beauty ritual. He has to. Besides, you look really cute with it on. And, I have it on too, so we could pretend like this is all my idea." Garcia waited for him to reply. He didn't. Garcia called, "Dude?"

Morgan let out a distressed huff, "This peel is sticking to my nose and it really hurts!"

Garcia said blandly, "Try period cramps, you big baby. Stop being a bitch and rip it off like you mean it."

Morgan muttered, "This is fucking torture."

She waited a few moments in the quiet before hearing the water run in the bathroom. Morgan suddenly called out through a towel, "What time is it?"

Garcia glanced at her watch, "8:18."

Morgan swore loudly, rushing out of the bathroom and into another room down the hall that Garcia could bet was his bedroom.

She asked, "What are you doing?"

Morgan replied hastily from forty feet away, "Changing into something that doesn't make me look homeless. Probably something sexy. Like a tight sweater. Yeah. I should put on the red one. Come on... where is it... where is it... yes!" he paused, "Oh, no. No way. That smells like crap. I have a blue one somewhere kinda like that one. Come on... think. Think, think, Derek, think!" Morgan tripped over something, "Shit! Ow! Fuck, my foot!" A drawer opened, "I'm in so much pain. So... much. Where the hell is this--you! You! Here you fucking are, you little fucker. I got you now." There was another long pause. "Pants. Pants... blue jeans? No. Too stupid. Sweats? I'd rather die. Shorts? Over my cold, rotting corpse. Yes! Yeah, black jeans! ... _get_ on my body! Up my leg! Come on! Come on, fatass! Fucking, fuck! When did these get so small? Penelope!"

She called blandly from the couch, "Yah?"

Morgan asked, "Time?!"

"8:20."

Morgan scoffed, "Well, there goes my belt. And my shoes. Fuck shoes. I don't need shoes. But, these socks are gross. I know they're gross--oh, yeah. Unacceptable. Fuck it. My feet will have to be cold. I'll suffer. I can do it. My father lived through the civil rights movement. I think I can go two hours without socks on."

Garcia noted, "You do realize that this is just  _Reid_ , right? I don't think he's going to care if--"

Morgan sped out of his room and across the hallway, running into the kitchen, "Where is my fucking eyebrow comb?!"

Garcia blinked, "Eyebrow comb?"

"Yes, eyebrow comb. Did I stutter, princess? I can't look at him with untamed brows, okay? I'm not a neanderthal!" Morgan shouted from the kitchen, jogging back to the bathroom, "Now, I'm going to have to trim my damn... Jesus Christ. I can't do this! Time?"

Garcia supplied, "8:21."

"Shit!" The electric razor hummed to life and he fretted loudly over the buzz, "I can't believe he didn't give me any warning! He told me yesterday that he had plans and he wouldn't be able to come over and I was totally fine with that because I hadn't gotten to shave yet! I mean, it's getting downright _crazy_ south of the border."

Garcia yelped in shock, "You're shaving your nethers?! He's just coming over for dinner!"

Morgan scoffed, "Hoe, please. I know him. I've been fucking him for two months, okay? I know the way his dick works. Take out is just his excuse to come over late at night, so he doesn't feel like he booty called me, when he definitely did because he's _not_ slick and I Sherlocked his shit out weeks ago. Penny?"

Garcia answered, "Yeah?"

Morgan rambled on over the sound of the razor, "Listen to me, baby girl. I'm not kidding. He pulls this crap every time we're not out of state. Like clockwork. Coming at me with that ' _oh, hey, babe, I brought food_...'" Morgan imitated the young doctor's voice, " _but science says after our pleasure centers are satisfied, our senses are heightened, especially our sense of taste. How about we French a little before dinner?_ ' And not ten minutes later, we're knocking boots on my kitchen island and he's calling me 'Daddy'. I am freaking on to him! I am! That sexy little son of a bitch always gets his somehow. All he has to do is bat those eyelashes and I have next level rug burn from how fast I end up on my knees for him. And, the food will be cold and he'll give no shits about that whatsoever, because his skinny little ass could care less about sticking to a food schedule. But, there I end up. Hungry as fuck. Trapped in my bed because he wants to snuggle. And every time I even think about moving, he wakes up a little and smiles up at me all innocent like ' _where are you going, baby_ '? Dude. Where do you think I'm going? To actually eat some of the food you brought over in the first place!"

Garcia blinked slowly, "Wow. So, this has happened before?"

Morgan yelled from the bathroom, "Twelve times, baby girl! Twelve!"

Garcia gasped in the direction of the bathroom, "Are you kidding me?!"

Morgan replied, "I'm not! I'm honestly not."

Garcia shrugged, "Then why don't you just not sleep with him for once."

Morgan started to laugh bitterly, "You don't know what it's like. He gets this look in his eye like... jeez, I can't explain it, but it's hotter than molten lava. And then, fuck, then he just bites his lip and looks me up and down with this naughty smirk on his face like he's got crazy crap in store for me but he doesn't want to make the first move because he knows he'd ruin me too quickly if he did and... it's like my ability to think straight is completely and utterly destroyed. And then... oh ho ho, baby girl. _Then_ , he pushes his hand through his hair and tugs it a little to draw my eye to those pretty curls of his and remind me how much I like pulling his hair when I'm hitting it from--"

Garcia made a loud gagging noise and complained loudly, "Ugh! Eww! Gross! Come on!"

Morgan continued, "Hey, you wanted to know why I don't refrain around him. It's because I can't. I'm weak. I'm so... hopelessly weak. And, I tell you what, if I wasn't so goddamned head over heels in love with this manipulative, annoying, adorable, sexy, know-it-all, rambling, pretentious, hot piece of--"

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rang from across the room. 

Morgan shouted angrily, shutting off the razor, "No! I'm not ready yet! Crap! That's him! Penny, get the door and don't tell him I'm in the bathroom. I'm busting out the Gillette, okay? I'm going manual. He can't know I'm shaving in here!"

Garcia rolled her eyes and tightened her pink, fluffy robe, getting up from the couch. She walked around it, pacing quietly as she made her way to the door and reached for the handle, opening it to see Reid looking no different than he did that morning at work. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh. Penelope. Hi."

"Hey, there sugar. Come on in. Don't let the air out." she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him back in, taking the plastic bag of Thai food in her hands and closing the door behind her. She turned Reid to face her at the door to keep his eyes away from the bathroom and stalled, "So, what's up? How's life?"

Reid leaned back on his heels, pushing back his bangs with a delicate hand, "Nothing much. I had this thing I was going to go to with Alex, but it fell through, so I just wanted to stop by. Do something nice for Derek. Cool face mask by the way. Is it the charcoal one?"

Garcia smiled with pride. She knew Reid dabbled in skin care. "Yes, it is, puppet."

Reid nodded, "It's great with a little lemon extract, you know?"

Garcia shrugged, "I use peppermint."

"Oh, that sounds refreshing. Noted. So..." he turned his head a little to glance behind him, "do you know where Derek is? I just wanted to say 'hi'."

Garcia grabbed his face and turned him back to her, "We were watching Ugly Betty! And he... um... had to... call his sister. Hilda Suarez reminds him of Desi."

Reid glanced down at her and on his chin, "I never saw it. I heard it was funny, but I couldn't get into it. I don't think I could focus on a show about a fashion magazine. If you can't tell by looking at me, I'm not really the first one in line at Saks."

She rolled her eyes and removed her hand, "It's not about a fashion magazine. It's about the people who _work_ at a fashion magazine. It's clutch. Really. Lots of drama; lots of comedy. I hope you try it out. There's a character that is almost exactly like you."

Reid cocked his head to the side, "How?"

"He's nerdy and funny and dreamy and--" Garcia was distracted my Morgan walking out of the bathroom. He turned and gave her an evaluating look. She spotted a dollop of shaving cream on his chest, pointing to it casually. Morgan jetted off to the bedroom to change as she continued to stall his boyfriend, "And, basically the best. Much like yourself. Except, you know, Henry's an accountant and you're a badass crime fighter."

Reid blushed, "Well, I do have an advanced degree in mathematics, I could have easily become an accountant instead. Would have definitely saved me from PTSD and crippling anxiety disorders, but you know. Can't change the past. And, I did meet you. And JJ. And Blake. And... Derek. Speaking of Derek, our one month anniversary is coming up on Tuesday." Reid let out a shy smile, "He asked me out on May 21st and we had the best date of my life. By the end, he called me his boyfriend and I think it just slipped out by accident, but he never took it back, so... maybe it's a big deal? I don't know. I haven't really been in a long term relationship before and he's had a bunch, so I find myself floundering with this. I don't want to overlook it if he wants to celebrate it, but I also don't want to make a big show out of something he's done a billion times before with a bunch of different people."

Garcia shrugged, "I think he'd be fine. You're not just another boyfriend to him. He's... literally crazy for you."

Reid let out a beaming smile, "Really?"

Garcia smirked, "Oh, yes. Really. I would know. I've known a whole host of his past lovers, and, between us--" Reid leaned in close as she whispered, "He was a wreck when he realized you were coming over. He literally ran all over the place trying to look good for you. I've never seen him do that before in my life."

Reid pressed his hands to his blushing face, fanning at it, "Oh, my God. Wow. Seriously? That's so weird. But, _cute_ weird somehow. I almost feel bad that I didn't spruce up. I mean, I took a shower this afternoon, but... he's done so much and he's going to come in here and see me all red and flustered and boring and... gosh."

Garcia pinched his cheek, "Relax. You look like a million bucks, kiddo."

Morgan walked into the living room and made his presence known and damn. Navy v neck tee. Nice choice. His biceps were definitely swole under there. He looked fresh as a daisy. Which was the plan. Garcia can hardly believe he was running around, swearing and yelling three minutes ago.  Morgan strode up to Reid, saying, "Hey, baby." before wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on Reid's shoulder.

Reid mouthed 'oh, my God' at Garcia and said shyly, "Hey."

Morgan smiled up at him, "Hey yourself, kid. What's in the bag?"

"Dinner. But, I didn't know Garcia was over. I can stop by later." Reid stalled.

Morgan kissed his neck, "I wouldn't dream of it. She was just leaving."

Garcia glared at him, "Boy, please. I said I was spending the night."

Morgan chuckled against Reid's blushing skin, glancing up at her, "Please..."

Reid said easily, "I can split my platter with you, Penelope. I won't eat it all anyway."

Penelope held up the bag and took it to the kitchen, "No need. I can see I'm third wheeling it big time. I'll get my crap and go."

She pattered off to the kitchen and opened up the steaming bag to get to the piping hot containers of food. Grabbing plastic plates from beside the fridge before taking out a half empty bottle of Riesling and setting it on the table. She busied herself with spooning the noodles and such onto two plates, giving Morgan the full container because Lord knows this man can eat, and Reid half because he never finishes anything. After that, she tossed the half container of Reid's food into the fridge, got out some silverware and realized Morgan's wine glasses weren't in their usual spot. Damn. She wanted to set something up for them. Morgan was complaining about not eating before they got busy. Maybe a nice set up would guilt them into taking their time tonight. She headed out of the kitchen to ask Morgan where the glasses were and when she got view of the door, Reid was pressed against it and the two men were kissing vigorously. Morgan was roughly grabbing Reid by the waist with both hands, eyes closed hard and lips persistent with Reid's as the young doctor had one hand on Morgan's bearded cheek and the other thrown across his navy tee shirted shoulder.

Garcia started to ask, "Derek--" she was cut off by a sudden breathy moan from Reid and Morgan's answering chuckle. She tried again, "Where's your--" Reid whispered something that sounded like 'yes' under his breath as they kissed. Morgan reached down further and palmed Reid's butt, spanking it hard. Well. Garcia's seen way too much already, it's only going to get worse from here. She asked, "Derek, where did you put your--" Reid took his hand from Morgan's face and ran in down Morgan's big, stable chest slowly.

Rolling her eyes, Garcia let out a loud cat calling wolf whistle. Reid pushed himself away from Morgan's body, trying to pry his boyfriend's hands off of his ass before Morgan could even move quickly enough to separate them, "Hey! Derek, what are you doing?! Get off me! Gosh! You're insatiable!"

Morgan placed a finger against his chin sassily, peering over at Reid fully prepared to roast him, "But, you gave me that _look_ though! You wanted me to."

Reid lied easily, fixing his hair with his hands, " _Look_? What _look_? I don't give you _looks_."

Morgan deadpanned, "You honestly gave me full on 'fuck me, Daddy' right there against the door frame. Tell me you didn't."

Reid folded his arms, arguing with his boyfriend immediately, "I didn't."

Morgan started back in on him, "Lies."

Garcia raised her hands up and said simply, "I couldn't care less. All I know is that I've seen too much, and now I know what Reid sounds like when he's moaning in the throes of passion. Derek. Wine glasses? Where are they?"

Reid covered his blushing face with his hands.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you two." Garcia pointed at the both of them, "Are going to have a nice pre-coital dinner together. And you've already Frenched, so Reid, no excuses."

Reid groaned pitifully, shaking his head behind his hands, "Derek. You told her?"

"She's my best friend. Of course, I did." Morgan sighed, "Dishwasher."

She headed back to the kitchen with a smug smile on her face, "Thank you." So, with that, Garcia headed back into the kitchen and found the wine glasses, pouring them each a half glass before taking a sip of the crisp wine herself. Mmm. Yes, that's nice. She headed out into the living room to grab her big bag full of clothes and toiletries and--are you kidding me? Seriously. The two seemed like they were nowhere to be found, but Garcia heard Morgan's muffled 'yeah, baby' from inside of the coat closet. She shook her head, heading over to the closet and kicking it with her slipper, "Seriously, guys?"

Morgan said from the other side of the door, "I'm helping him with his coat!"

Garcia hissed, "It's the middle of June! Do you think I'm an idiot? Put your dicks away and eat this delicious Thai food right now! Get your asses in line and move it."

There was a long silence from the closet.

Garcia added, "You guys can literally fuck any time. I'm never even over here anymore. Your libido is not ruining my night."

There was another long silence.

Garcia replied, "Derek, I'm throwing out your food."

Morgan barreled out of the closet, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" and sped off into the kitchen as he zipped up his jeans. Garcia glanced into the open door to see Reid knelt on the floor of the closet. Wow.

He stood up quickly and wiped at his mouth, blushing furiously, " _I was tying my shoe_!"

Garcia winked, "Yeah, I suck dick when I tie my shoes too. Come on. Kitchen. Now."

Reid turned pink and nodded, walking toward the kitchen steadily when Garcia grabbed him by the arm. He stopped and glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"All he wants to do is eat. Don't pry him with food if you just wanna get laid, okay? Just hit him up and tell him you want to bang. Be honest. Be straightforward. He'll be cool with it. Trust me. He's no stranger to booty calls and if you're his boyfriend, those are only natural. But, if you bring dinner, he's going to have it on his mind all night. Alright? He's expecting romance and he's getting nailed right off the gate. It's not an issue right now, but I know that a small part of him is feeling miffed about it. So, go in there and sip wine and chat about boring stuff and take a couple of bites, alright? He just wants to spend time with you." Garcia winked, "And, when he's done... go get 'em, tiger."


End file.
